<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Want You by kfantastique</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286387">Want You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfantastique/pseuds/kfantastique'>kfantastique</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Worth the Risk [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, It's Inherently Kinky Okay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Poe Dameron, vampire finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfantastique/pseuds/kfantastique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The follow-up to the first part. Finn and Poe have sex. That's it. That's the plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Worth the Risk [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Want You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't just put this in with the first part b/c maybe some people don't want to read kinky vampire sex? Idk, I'm not going to judge. Just thought I'd make that choice available.<br/>Anyway, to the surprise of absolutely no one, please welcome back my biting kink.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn gulped his Trueblood, brushed his teeth, and darted into the bedroom before Poe had even made it down the hall. Poe yelped when Finn materialized in front of him and Finn had to stifle a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quit doin’ that,” Poe growled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thrill went through Finn at the rough sound of Poe’s voice and his heartbeat fluttering in surprise. “No,” Finn answered, voice low, before sliding his hands under Poe’s shirt to rest over his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe rolled his eyes and reached behind his head to drag his shirt off by the collar. Finn hummed his appreciation and slid his hands up around Poe’s neck. Poe’s stern expression finally cracked. “I shouldn’t encourage you.” He grinned and wrapped his arms around Finn’s waist; stepped in until they were pressed together, nose to nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn trailed his nose and lips over Poe’s cheek, jaw, down his neck. He rested his lips lightly on Poe’s carotid artery. “The sound of your heartbeat is my favorite,” he murmured into Poe’s skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe nuzzled his face into Finn’s temple and hair. “I know it should be creepy when you say shit like that but it’s really kinda sweet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn snorted a laugh and pulled his face back to look at Poe. They grinned at each other for a long minute before simultaneously moving in for a kiss. It was sweet for a moment before Poe got impatient. Finn grinned as Poe nipped at his bottom lip; he’d learned that Poe never had much patience for anything, especially this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back for a second to divest all his clothes and was back at Poe’s mouth almost before he’d noticed Finn had gone. When Poe’s arms rewrapped themselves around Finn’s waist, he hummed and stroked warm hands over naked flesh. Poe’s heat seeped into Finn as he pressed their chests together and dipped his tongue into Poe’s mouth. The taste of him was always electrifying; and he was so hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn guided them slowly backwards until the bed bumped the back of his legs. He sank down onto the mattress, pulling Poe on top until he was draped over Finn, thigh slotted between Finn’s legs so Finn could grind his growing erection into Poe’s hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe growled into Finn’s mouth and Finn released him so Poe could take a breath. “Never gonna get over how warm you are,” Finn murmured as Poe nuzzled into the side of his face and thrust against him. Finn stroked his hands down Poe’s muscled back, over his hips, and under his boxers to take two handfuls of perfect, firm ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe groaned as Finn ground them into each other. “Werewolves run pretty hot,” Poe breathed. “Think havin’ you around makes me hotter though, honestly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn chuckled as Poe kissed along his jawline. He could smell Poe’s arousal and hear his quickened heartbeat. He licked his lips. He wanted Poe; all of him. He yearned not just with his ever-present thirst, but with a fervent, primal hunger as well. He rolled them until he was propped up over Poe and gazing into wide, bright eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you,” he rumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. His hands gripped Finn’s hips and he pulled Finn against himself before his eyes opened again. “I’m yours,” he whispered, so sincere Finn ached with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn leaned in to firmly press their lips together before moving to kiss down Poe’s jaw. He dragged his lips across stubble, determined to taste every inch of this man, while he shoved a hand into Poe’s boxers. As he wrapped a hand around Poe’s thick cock, Poe moaned and tossed his head back on the pillow. “Fuck yeah, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn’s fangs slid free without his permission at the sight of Poe’s exposed neck and his wave of heavy arousal. He leaned forward to lave his tongue over the vein in Poe’s throat. Finn was lightheaded with how fucking good he tasted; hot and alive and aroused beyond belief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wetness leaked onto Finn’s knuckles as Poe thrust up into his fist. “Do it,” Poe moaned as Finn swiped his thumb over the moist head of his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn’s hips automatically thrust against Poe’s thigh. It was tempting to just feed from Poe now. Bite him and drink him down while Finn jerked him off. Finn could probably come from just the taste of Poe alone. But he wasn’t ready for this to be over so quickly. He ran his tongue over the pulsing vein again but moved on to the junction of Poe’s shoulder. He’d have just one tiny taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He poised the tip of one fang on the hot, golden skin of Poe’s neck and put the barest pressure on it until a single droplet of blood welled up in the tiny pinprick. Finn was immediately hit with the cloying, copper scent of it as Poe moaned again. Finn’s mouth watered as he pressed his tongue over the tiny puncture. The flavor of Poe’s blood burst over his tongue, magnified a thousandfold by his heightened senses, sweeter and more exotic than a baseline human. He longed to feed properly but knew he could make it better if he waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe’s hips writhed under him as he lapped at Poe’s neck. Finn smeared precome on his palm so he could slide his fist down Poe’s cock and Poe growled. One hand clamped on Finn’s bicep and the other pressed Finn’s head into Poe’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn licked once more before leaning up to look at Poe. His face was flushed and his heart was racing. “Not hungry?” Poe joked breathlessly and grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn smiled and ran his tongue over a fang. “I wouldn’t say that.” Poe huffed a laugh and Finn retracted his fangs to lean in to kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe opened his mouth to Finn and slid his hands into Finn’s hair to hold him there as they kissed. Finn wrapped his tongue around Poe’s, licking the taste of him out of his mouth; not quite as sweet as his blood but pretty incredible all the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Poe needed to breath again, Finn trailed his lips back down his neck to the tiny puncture but it was already clotted. Undeterred, Finn dragged his lips lower, licked at Poe’s collarbone, before stopping at his nipple. He sucked the peaked bud into his mouth and rubbed his thumb over the head of Poe’s cock. The high whimpering sound Poe made was extremely satisfying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn let his fangs slide out and very carefully placed one next to Poe’s nipple before pressing down. A thrill went through Finn as Poe’s flesh parted easily but he made sure to keep the bite shallow again. He retracted his fangs and pursed his lips around nipple and puncture so he could suck on both. Hot, sweet blood flooded Finn’s mouth as Poe pressed Finn’s face into his chest. Finn couldn’t help moaning and Poe’s dick twitched in his grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Finn left off to make his way further downward; licked at Poe’s skin until he came to his hip bone and nibbled at it. Poe sucked in a sharp breath. Finn stroked Poe’s cock a couple times before licking at the soft skin between his hip bone and the trail of hair under his navel. Poe hummed and thrust his hips a little bit so Finn slid his fangs out again and nipped him there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe’s scent was stronger here so when his blood trickled into Finn’s mouth, it seemed all that much more potent. Finn couldn’t help moaning as he licked at Poe’s feverishly hot skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Poe’s hands vacated Finn’s head and started lazily scrabbling at his underwear. Finn pressed a grin into Poe’s hip before literally ripping the offending garment off and swallowing Poe’s cock down at superhuman speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Poe shouted as his hips tried to surge off the bed but Finn had him pinned. He sucked Poe’s cock in until his nose was buried in his pubic hair and then swallowed around him. Poe’s shout this time was incoherent as he fisted his hands in the sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe was so hot in his mouth and Finn could feel the blood pulsing through his cock. But this was not where he wanted this to end. So he pulled up slowly until Poe slipped from his lips, ducked to run his nose up the artery in Poe’s thigh, and inhaled deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby,” Poe muttered as Finn nuzzled at him. He let his fangs out again and made two tiny punctures Poe’s thigh right next to his balls. Poe gasped as Finn licked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Finn pulled away, he sat up on his knees to survey his work. Poe looked absolutely debauched. His hair was a mess; there was dried blood on his neck; still-wet blood smeared on his nipple, hip, and dripping down his thigh; his cock was flushed red and leaking a string of precome; and Finn could feel the heat radiating off him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn grinned like a shark. “You look good enough to eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe huffed an incredulous laugh. “Is that not what we’ve been doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn rolled his eyes and crawled up Poe’s body to kiss the stupid jokes right off his lips. But Poe took control of the kiss almost immediately; biting at Finn’s lips while one hand cupped the back of his head and the other curled around Finn’s dick. Finn moaned as Poe teased him. He’d been so fixated on Poe’s body, he’d nearly forgotten his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Poe smeared Finn’s precome around, he bit and then sucked on Finn’s lip and Finn shuddered. It’s like Poe knew exactly how to take control of Finn and make him feel like he was about to come apart in no time at all. Finn whined as Poe bit his lip again and squeezed his cock, just this side of too tight. Poe felt so hot and he smelled so alluring and he tasted better than anything Finn had experienced in his entire fucking life. He wanted all of this man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you inside me,” he groaned and thrust into Poe’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe growled again and bit at his jaw. “Fuck, yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe pried his lips off Finn and moved towards the bedside table and Finn let him go. He fell over on the bed and sprawled on his back, revelling in the moment. He’d never had anything like this before and he was going to hold on tight with both hands. His life had been years in foster homes followed by dead-end jobs and his death had been enslavement to those that’d created him. Now that he was free, he was going to stay here as long as Poe would let him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Poe asked softly as he settled between Finn’s thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blinked and smiled at him. He darted upright to kneel in front of Poe supernaturally fast and cradled his head between his hands. Poe startled just a little bit before smiling indulgently. “I love you,” Finn told him and kissed him gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe smiled into the kiss and smoothed his hands up Finn’s biceps. “I love you too, baby,” he murmured with stars in his eyes once Finn leaned away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn felt warmth spreading through his chest again and he leaned back on the bed, pulling Poe on top of him. Poe’s heat blanketed him and Finn cradled Poe between his thighs, stroked through his hair as they kissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Poe shuffled around and had to disengage his mouth so he could see what he was doing when he squirted lube onto his fingers. Finn waited patiently as Poe spread the lube around his entrance and eased one finger inside him. He thought it was sweet that Poe wanted to be thorough but Finn was a vampire and Poe literally could not hurt him short of a pointy wooden stake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, babe,” Finn whined and pushed down into Poe’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe’s gaze flicked up to him and he huffed a laugh. “I’m not used to having an invulnerable partner yet.” He shook his head fondly and withdrew his finger. “I keep finding myself thinking I’m gonna hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impossible,” Finn murmured and grabbed Poe’s face for another kiss. “Just get me wet and then get inside me.” He punctuated the command with a nip to Poe’s lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe pressed his forehead to Finn’s and laughed. “Impatient,” he muttered and reached for the lube again. When his fingers were all thoroughly coated, he didn’t hesitate this time before pushing three fingers into Finn at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn moaned at the sudden hot, wet pressure inside him. Because that’s what it was; not really pain, just the pressure of the stretch. He squirmed as Poe swiveled inside him and threaded his fingers through Poe’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah, baby,” he murmured and dragged Poe in for a kiss. He stroked his tongue into Poe’s mouth while Poe pumped into him, coating his insides with slick. Poe’s mouth and fingers were almost burning hot and the heat seeped through Finn, coalesced below his stomach. He writhed and pressed up against Poe, wanting to absorb his heat, wanting to take everything Poe would give him. His heat and the taste of his mouth were intoxicating but not quite enough to fulfill Finn’s burning desire. He wanted everything: Poe’s come, his blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn’s fangs slid out for good then. He was too aroused to keep them back anymore. “Please,” he whined and ground down onto Poe’s fingers. Poe leaned back, panting a little, to withdraw his fingers and coat his dick with lube. The emptiness and coldness was horrible. Finn couldn’t hold back a whimper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe glanced up at him, almost distressed, before falling on him. He covered Finn’s body with his own, pressed their skin together, hot and lovely; buried his face in Finn’s neck, mouth and breath even hotter than skin; and finally, finally pushed his thick, perfect cock into Finn’s pleading body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe was so hot, he seemed to light Finn aflame from the inside. A shout burst from Finn’s lips as Poe bottomed out, stretching him wide and flaying him open. He wrapped his arms around Poe and pressed their bodies together as Poe began to thrust in and out of him. With Poe’s teeth on his neck and his cock sliding roughly into him, Finn was almost overcome. Poe was giving him everything and it was almost too much, yet still not enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe dragged his face up to look Finn in the eyes and licked his lips. Finn wasn’t sure what he looked like but didn’t really care as long as Poe would look at him like that forever; like he wanted to devour him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe shoved into him and groaned. “I’m gonna come, baby,” he panted. Then he pressed his lips into Finn’s and offered his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fire Poe started inside Finn roared in approval. Finn’s mouth watered and he wrapped his arms and legs around Poe; held them together as tight as he could without hurting Poe. He licked Poe’s vein again, teasing himself with the taste of Poe’s skin before sinking fangs into his flesh. Poe’s blood flooded his mouth, burst over his taste buds, hot and sweet and wonderful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe jerked and shouted when Finn bit him and his cock started pulsing inside Finn. Finn moaned as Poe’s heat and come and blood all filled him, pushing him over the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut as his body spasmed around Poe and he came, hot and sticky, onto both of their stomachs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Finn’s body finally quit twitching with aftershocks, Poe was slumped on top of him, panting into his ear. (It was still weird to Finn that he actually didn’t need to breathe.) He unwrapped himself from around Poe and tried to gently slide Poe out of himself. They both hissed at the sensation and Finn laid Poe on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe smiled up at him, bright but sleepy, and Finn leaned in to kiss him gently. “You’re a mess,” Finn told him fondly as he slid their noses together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe hummed. “‘S your fault,” he mumbled and yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn’s chest felt all tight and warm again as he smiled down at Poe. There was a smear of blood on the side of his mouth that must’ve rubbed off from his own. He leaned in again, kissed Poe lightly before licking it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe twitched away and chuckled as Finn leaned down to his throat. “What’re you doin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn licked at the still dripping wounds on his neck. “Cleaning up my mess.” He pricked his own fingertip with a fang and swiped it over the two holes. They closed instantly and Finn licked Poe clean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe snorted. “How responsible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn grinned as he moved down Poe’s body to his nipple. The puncture had clotted but there was still a sticky smear there so Finn licked it up roughly, making sure to swipe firmly over Poe’s nipple too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe flinched and swatted his shoulder. “Be nice to me, I feel like you’ve wrung me out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn kissed Poe’s chest before grinning up at him. “I’m always nice,” he insisted before scooting down to Poe’s hip. Finn ignored Poe’s huff and licked up the little smear of blood there too. Poe didn’t react that time so Finn kissed him before moving down to his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mess there was more spread out; Poe’d obviously still been bleeding a little as they’d started fucking so there was blood smeared all over his thigh. There was probably quite a bit on Finn too; he’d have to shower soon. He bent to cleaning Poe up with his tongue and after a couple long strokes, Poe relaxed back and spread his thigh open. Finn grinned and stretched up a bit to swipe his tongue over the head of Poe’s limp cock instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe yelped and sat up on his forearms. “Babe, come on,” he whined, “I’m old, cut me a break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn couldn’t smother his laughter and patted Poe’s other thigh. “Alright,” he conceded, “at least let me clean you up-” Poe glared at him. “In the shower!” he amended hurriedly. “And feed you before you pass out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe raised an eyebrow and considered him for a moment. “That would be acceptable,” he agreed in a haughty voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn rolled his eyes and darted up to Poe’s face at superhuman speed with a grin. Poe startled so bad he fell back onto the bed and started laughing. Finn chuckled as he watched the laugh lines around Poe’s eyes crinkle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” he said and scooped Poe up into his arms. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Halloween Eve!<br/>I hope you liked it ;D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>